


Marina

by shepromisestheearth



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Summer Love, Swimming Pools, mention of past self harm, please keep yourself safe loves! there is no romanticization here but there is mention of self harm, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: Even in the company of their girlfriend, Benny feels self conscious and wears long sleeves. While at her pool, she lets them know why they shouldn't be.





	Marina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I started this wip sometime last year and I thought (due to it being summer in the northern hemisphere) that I should return to it and polish it right up! The song that I listened to whilst writing this was 'Mariner's Apartment Complex' by Lana del Rey, and I suggest you do the same :) 
> 
> I know people really don't like my original work on here, but I thought I'd post it here just the same. To reiterate, if you didn't see it in the tags, there is a mention of self harm scars and a discussion to accompany it. If this triggers you, please don't read this- I have plenty of other fluffy writing on here for you to check out. Another note- I have not ever self harmed myself, and I tried to handle it the best I could within this story. If ANYTHING strikes you as off/incorrect/problematic, PLEASE let me know in the comments and I will fix this immediately. 
> 
> If you're staying, I hope you enjoy this, and as always, let me know if you see any errors within the writing.

“Come in with me, won’t you?” 

Benny glanced up from where they were perched on one of her pool chairs. Their girlfriend had been trying to convince them for the past five minutes to join her in the pool.

“I don’t know, Rosie.” They repeated, placing the book on the table beside them. The lounger they were on was a plush, navy blue that was a small puzzle piece in the elegance of the Winchester’s estate. 

The outdoor, inground pool was dazzling, much more so than the public pool at the end of Benny’s block. The water was forever turquoise, and almost never seemed to be dirtied by bugs or leaves. It was one of the newest editions to the hundred year old property. 

“Please?” Rose begged. She floated against the edge, arms crossed on the indigo tile with her cheek pressed to her forearm. She was thoroughly wet, except her hair. She had put it up in a ponytail, and only the ends were dripping with the chlorinated water, “I miss you.” 

“I’m only sitting here.” Benny laughed. 

“Ben.” Rose made a face at them. 

“I don’t know if I remember how to swim,” 

“Fat chance, I’ll show you if you really don’t.” Rose said stubbornly, picking up her head, “C’mon, I’ll put sunscreen on your back. It’ll be fun, I promise.” 

Benny hesitated, but her words were always a comfort and they found themselves believing them. She was, after all, their girlfriend, the person they had always felt most comfortable with. Maybe they were ridiculous for wearing a long sleeved shirt, too. 

“Okay,” They said finally. 

Rose grinned, victorious. Their eyes followed her as she stroked across the pool away from them. Her legs and arms sliced through the water like knives, tinted blue by the tile; the clouds in the water rivaling the paleness of her limbs. 

As she stepped on the ladder, she spread her arms and flung her head back- she looked like Miss America,copper hair gleaming in the sun. Added onto that, she wore a pale blue swimsuit. She grinned back at them, gripping the metal bars to support herself as her body arched backwards. 

They could not help but smile. 

Her feet made a wet, slapping sound against the terracotta. Watery prints briefly stained the chalky blue, but quickly evaporated in the heat of the summer sun. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day.” Rose said, standing in front of them. She was still dripping as she placed her hands on their knees, grinning all the while. 

Benny flushed, “Well, technically, we do.” 

“We don’t have all summer.”

“You don’t have to goad me,” Benny offered her a clumsy smile, as their hands reached for their neck. Against better judgement, they began unbuttoning their shirt. 

Her eyes bounced elsewhere, and she busied herself with getting sunscreen out of the small bag they had taken outside. Taking her seat, she rifled through it until she found SPF 50. 

“You’re sweating,” she commented finally, eyebrows furrowed, “I told you that you should’ve worn something more cool.”

“I’m fine,” Benny promised. They looked up and offered her a reassuring smile, a parting of lips that only resulted in the pressing of hers.

“You know I don’t care, right?” Rose said, eyes soft and loving as she pressed her thighs together, “About the scars. I don’t care about them.”

Benny flushed, and looked back down, not quite knowing how to answer her sentiment. 

“It’s not only for you, you know.” Benny said quietly, rubbing his thumb along the hem of his shirt, “I’d like to forget they’re there.”

“I know that. But it’s the past, and you can’t change it. “ Rose said, attempting eye contact, “Benny, I’m not telling you they’re beautiful, because you made them with the intent to hurt yourself. But they’re a part of you, and I love you for all that you are.” 

“But-,” Benny started. 

“The amount that they’ve faded, that’s a testament to you getting better.” Rose sat down on the lounger and took their hand, her thumb caressing their palm, “You’re so, so strong.” 

“Y-you really think so?” Benny asked softly, hands falling away from the unbuttoning. 

“Yes,” Rose whispered, leaning forward as she pressed her hand to Benny’s chest. Their eyes immediately widened as she did this, the soft pads of her fingers gentle against their collarbone. 

“Thank you, darling…,” They trailed, as Rose pressed a kiss to their shoulder. 

Looking up once again, her gaze nearly made them melt. Caressing them one last time, she murmured, “It’s alright, you can take it off now, if you’d like.” 

Her hands went back to her lap. Benny began to wiggle the shirt from their shoulders, which made Rose laugh. 

“What is it?” They smiled, sliding off the white linen. 

“Your little wiggles. They’re cute.” Rose grinned, and her eyes scanned the length of their body, “God, you’re so pretty, baby.” 

Blush filled their cheeks, and she approached them again. Her thighs pressing theirs, still wet as she wrapped her arms around their neck. She knew how to do these types of things, drape her copper eyelashes and part her lips just slightly; and Benny took the bait, leaning forward as their hands encircled her waist. 

As they kissed her, her hands tousled in their hair while the other rested against their bare chest. The way she seeded her fingers through the close-cropped raven’s nest and carressed the skin of their sternum soothed them further. Her tongue delicately pressed the center of their bottom lip, splaying their mouth open in a way that made Benny wonder how many times she had done it before. It was a perfected art, her kisses. Each one more sweet than the last, the taste of cherry chapstick still clinging amongst the chlorine.

“I love you, darling,” Benny whispered, hands still somehow surprised by flesh rather than the texture of cotton as they ran their fingertips along her spine. 

Rose smiled, drawing back one of her hands to push back a curl from her face, “Well, isn’t that obvious? I love you, too.” 

“Well, uhm,” Benny’s chest tightened, “These are… them.” 

Extending their arm out, Benny offered to her their shame. A criss-crossed pattern of raised flesh that marked their skin, trapping years upon years of suffering within. Her eyes glided across them, the cobwebs, and raised her eyes to theirs. Silently asking. They gave her permission, and her fingers pressed the surface of their bare wrists for the first time in years. 

“Benny-,” Rose began, tears in her eyes. She didn’t continue, didn’t need to, wrapping them in a tight hug full of warmth and longing and regret. They had not felt this vulnerable in a long time- inevitably, neither had she. 

“I love you. I’ll be alright. I am alright. Don’t you worry. Things are better now,” Benny assured her, stroking her back, “I’m glad you asked me. I’m glad you know.”

“I know how much it means to you. I love you, so so much.” She murmured. 

“Well, I trust you. More than anything.” 

The two rocked together for a little while, inseparable even as the heat of the sun pulsed on their backs. Benny’s lips found the crown of her head, closing their eyes against her. A weight they didn’t know they had been carrying was lifted from their shoulders. They felt more… whole. 

“Now,” Benny cleared their throat, “No more being sad. This is our first summer together, and our first time at the pool together. There’s no room for sadness.” 

Rose gave them a beam, and a peck on the lips, “You’re absolutely correct.” 

She got up from their tangle, and they massaged the pool water into their skin. 

“Oh!” Benny exclaimed, not expecting the cold from the sunscreen so quickly applied between his shoulder blades. They squeezed together out of reaction, but her hand still rested between them.

“Pleasure, darling?” Rose cooed, the humor having returned already. 

“I didn’t expect the cold!” Benny said, as Rose began to rub the sunscreen into their skin. Crossing their arms across their chest, they kept perfectly still and in perfect posture.

“You’re just a big baby.” 

A change in texture, and they recognized immediately that her lips were against the nape of their neck. It sent a shiver down their spine stronger than any amount of sunscreen could, her button nose nuzzled against their hair. 

“Hey,” Benny murmured, “That isn’t sunscreen.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Rose hummed against them, a rattle they could feel in their chest, “You’re just so precious, I couldn’t stand not kissing you.”

“Oh, stop it.” 

“I’m serious!” Rose said, before drawing back and continuing to spread the sun lotion.

Her calling them precious made their chest burn delightfully. Even more so as she leaned her full cheek against their shoulder blade; Benny could feel her as they breathed, hand coated in thick lotion and pressed to their ribs.

“Did you say you needed any help with the summer homework?”

“Fuck, don’t ruin the moment by bringing it up. It’s the second week we’ve been out, Benj,” Rose groaned, lifting her cheek. Replaced by her chin on their shoulder, her lips pressed to their ear. 

“Rose,” They warned, blushing. 

Suddenly, her fingers slipped between theirs gently. A warm smile grew on Benny’s face as they felt Rose’s lips on the freckle on their jaw. They could feel her teeth, the grin, and the cocoons knotted in their stomach were reborn with beautiful wings that tickled their insides. An awakening, a blossoming. 

They tilted their head down, mostly unable to view the girl for the shock of red hair that obstructed their vision. They squeezed the hand back. 

“Thank you.” 

Rose pressed her cheek against theirs, “What for?”

They shook his head, and her eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t worry about it.” They said softly, “Just… thank you.”

“You can’t just say that! Now I want to know,”

“I can do my face,” Benny put his hand behind their back, and felt the familiar cool of the sunscreen on their palm. As they spread it across their cheeks, Rose stood before them, arms crossed. Her eyes seemed to be calculating each movement. 

“You got it in your eyebrows.” She smiled. Stepping forward, she fixed it with her thumb, “You ready to go, then?” 

“Of course, my love.” Benny said. 

Rose took both of their hands and pulled them up, stepping back to accomodate for them. She tilted her chin to look at them, the corners of her mouth curled. With a shout, she pulled them towards the pool. 

“We’ll jump at the same time,” She said, while tugging them along, “Holding hands.” 

“Right.” Benny said, and tightened their grip on her hand. They pinched their nose in preparation, toes hanging right above the surface of the water. 

“Count down from five.” 

Then, in unison: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 

Squeezing their eyes shut, they jumped in the water and felt the slip of Rose’s hand. Laughter reverberated in their ears before they crashed into the cool water. They had been betrayed, they realized, as the bubbles trailed up their body until reaching the surface of the water. 

They resurfaced with a gasp, pulling the wet bangs from their forehead as they whipped around. Bent over, Rose could not contain herself and laughter erupted from her, shaking her form. 

“Rose! You said together!” They cried, which only sent her into louder fits. 

“I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist!” Rose snorted, trying to stuff the laughter behind her lips. She tried to look apologetic, but her shit eating grin threw the whole thing off, “I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

Benny put on the best grumpy face they could muster, before breaking into a smile as well, “What can I say. You got me. That’s the oldest trick in the book.” 

“Sure is.” Rose said, as she settled on the edge of the tile. Her legs now rested in the water, swirling circles as she looked at them with heavy lids and a loose smile. 

“Now, darling, you know that only means one thing.” Benny said.

Rose raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, “And what’s th-,” 

Before she could anticipate it, they wrapped their arms around her soft body and lifted her from the tile, before submerging the two of them. Her shriek due to their treachery was cut off, and she plastered her hands to the sides of their face as she placed her lips to theirs. 

The two came up a few seconds in, both coughing.   
“Let’s not ever try that again,” Rose coughed, her legs encircling their torso, “That was awful.”

“Very chemically. I can make it up to you.” 

“Of course.” Rose said, wrapping her arms around their neck, and they did just that.


End file.
